Dude that's my Cobra
by Fufreeze
Summary: Spencer is forced to move in with his cousin, Billy joe cobra. Spencer doesn't like how billy's been acting. Has he always been in love with his famous cousin? SpencerXBilly fanfic. Rated M! For rape, language and violence.
1. It Begins

Heyy! This if my first fanfic so.. I'm terribly sorry if i mess up. xD. Sorry! hope you like the story you guys! I will finish it~ This has rape in it! So please, if this is something you don't like reading, then i should recommend to not read this.

It was 5am on a saturday morning, and Spencer was sleeping in peacefully until, he heard his sister, jessica screaming out his door. Spencer groaned and fucking a covered his face with the pillow. He thought to himself. /damn it. i forgot today i was moving in with my distant cousin./ Just as he was about to finish his thought, jessica barged in, kicking the door open as she yelled.

"Spencer! get up lazybutt! your moving in with your distant cousin remember?!"

Spencer was moving in with his distant cousin for many reasons, one of them was school. School was the most hardest struggle for him, he wanted to make movies, but his mother told him school comes first… not making films. He got suspended from school ten times in a row, for doing hurtful pranks, harmful tricks, and many more. He can't even register to a school close to him because of _that_.

Spencer muffled under his pillow. "Alright jessica, I'll be done in a minute." with that, jessica left his room. Spencer sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. He wasn't looking forward to moving in with his popular cousin. /oh well./ he thought to himself. He stood up and started to change his clothes. He had a plain red with white t-shirt with a ghost on it, and some plain jeans. "Oh weaksauce… forgot to check my Metube." he quickly ran to his computer and checked the messages. all he saw was some nice comments and some hate comments. he shrugged.

"Some people don't have manners." he silently laughed to himself.

Minutes later, he was done packing up and he was ready to move in with his cousin. His sister, mother and father hugged him and said their goodbyes. He promised that he will come back after he can change all his mistakes he has made. Spencer grabbed his suitcase as he stopped in front of the door.

"I'll miss you guys." Spencer waved goodbye at them as he walked out the door with his suitcase. He walked over to the bus stop and waited a couple of minutes before getting a message.

"Wonder who it could be."

He grabbed his phone and it was a message from his cousin. saying, "Hey Spence. I'll be there soon. Don't go anywhere!" Spencer texted him back as he replied with a simple ok and a smiley Emoji. He waited another couple of minutes as he sighed. "he's not comin-"

A Very fancy, well decorated limbo stopped right next to him. Billy rolled down the window and smiled.

"H-hey Spence! long time no see!" Billy opened the door and hopped out, giving spencer a great big hug. Spencer's face blushed a bit as he had a sniff of his colon onto his clothing. Billy chuckled. "How long had it been? a couple of years? five years? I Don't know.." Billy seemed a bit upset to not remember the last time he met spencer for the first time. Billy got in the limbo and moved his head forward, as if he was saying to spencer to come in. Spencer got in the limbo and closed the door, his eyes widen as he looked around

"Wow billy.. This is coolsauce!" Spencer said with a cheerful tone in his voice. Billy chuckled and looked at his fingernails. "Wait till you see my house bro, its huge." Spencer was now looking forward to move in with his cousin. Billy told the butler to drive to his house, the butler just nodded and started the gas petal. Billy sat in front of spencer and smiled.

"So bro, tell me everything." Billy said with a grand smile on his face.


	2. Suspicious

hours later…

Billy and spencer talked about themselves for Five hours straight, Spencer was wrong about him, Billy was an Amazing cousin!

The butler stopped the limbo and parked outside of billy joe cobra's house and spencer looked at the window and smiled. "Whoa! Billy. your house looks amazing!" said spencer. Billy smiled too, "Yeah! Its not that amazing, but the workers did their best to clean up the mess i made." Billy's butler opened the car door as spencer and billy got out. They both walked into his house and billy ran to his couch and laid down. Billy forgot spencer was there as he chuckled.

"Make yourself at home spence. Tu casa es mi casa." Billy said in a spanish tone. Spencer smiled as he puts his suitcase down. He looked at the billy then at the photos on the walls.

"Nice photos! you've been to africa before?" said spencer.

"Yep. All around the world bro" Said billy. Spencer just said a simple "Cool!" as Billy grabbed his remote controller but before he turned on the tv, he looked at spencer again, who was just looking at the photos on the walls. /Man.. I didn't know my cousin would grow up to be that _cute_.../ Billy thought to himself.

Billy looked down as he got a good view of spencer's ass. Billy called out to spencer. "Hey spence, Come sit with me and lets have some bro bonding." Billy patted the couch, right next to him. "Here." he said. Spencer sat down next to him as he smiled warmly. Billy saw his smile as his eyelids were half closed. Billy had a very dangerous and great idea to "fool around" with his little cousin.

Billy stood up and smiled innocently. "Want a drink? we have banana smoothies…" Said billy with a grin. Spencer punched billy gently on the shoulder.

"Dude… You know i hate bananas..."

"I was only joking." billy chuckled.

"Just a class of water." said spencer.

Billy nodded and walked to his kitchen, and he grabbed an empty class from the dishwasher and poured some water. He opened a cabinet and took out a bag with white powder in it. He grinned slightly as he poured some white powder in the drink. The powder wasn't just an original powder, it was a drug. A drug for teenage males to make their hormones go to its maximum. The powder wasn't visible anymore in the clear water.

Billy grabbed the class of water and walked to the living room as he gave the drink to spencer. "Here you go bro." Spencer grabbed the drink and said a simple thanks. He drank the whole drink without not even hesitating.

"Mhm! Tastes like… flavored water.." Spencer puts the class on the table.

"You got that right spence. Its Expensive water." He lied as his eyes were half lidded and he looked at spencer with bedroom eyes. Spencer just smiled and closed his eyes. "Thanks billy. But normal water would be just fine.." Spencer noticed something off about billy.. billy wasn't acting normal as usual. /Whats up with this guy? Something's off.../ He thought to himself.

Billy grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Spencer opened his mouth to talk. "Billy? Is it ok if i can record some movies around your place?" Billy had a big smile. "Of course you can broamoigo!" Billy grabbed laid down and crossed his knees. "I'll be sleeping spence, Ok? If you need anything just wake me up." Spencer nodded and started to watch tv while billy laid his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

 _Hours later…_

Billy was snoring slightly as Spencer felt something weird kick in his body. he felt _different._ Like his hormones were kicking up but worse.. billy just snored. Spencer looked at billy and blushed deeply. /God Billy.. Why'd you have to fall asleep.../ Spencer puts his hand on his crotch as he dropped a sweat. /What is happening? i feel.. like../ he moaned lightly as he blushed even harder. He fell to his knees and couldn't even finish his thoughts.

He looked at billy again, making sure he wasn't awake. Some saliva came out of his lips as he wiped it off. /What's going on?!/ His heart beating faster and his were trembling. Somethings going on.


	3. Darkness

... bathroom and locked it. He sat on the ground and tried his best not to unbuckle his pants. Meanwhile, billy woke up and saw saliva on his rug and he grinned evilly. Billy stood up and walked upstairs.

Spencer heard billy coming upstairs as his heart started to beat faster. billy knocked on the door and said. "Spencer, you in there?" spencer worried. "Y-yeah.." a moan escaped from his lips as he covered his mouth. "are you ok in there?" billy grinned. Spencer shook his head. "Yep.. nothing to worry about.. i'm perfectly fine..."

he moaned louder and he couldn't handle it any more. Billy went to go get his keys while spencer unbuckled his pants and stared at his bulge.

He pushed off his boxers down slowly and moaned loudly. he couldn't even control himself anymore. Billy opened the door and looked down at spencer, who was enjoying himself too much. "Oh? spence playing with himself?" billy kneed over and got closer to spencer. spencer blushed and looked away. "B-billy.. st- AH!"

Billy touched his bulge and had bedroom eyes. spencer moaned louder as billy covered his mouth and said "shh you'll wake up the security guards…" Spencer tongue was out as he bit into his own skin. Billy stopped him and gave him a soft kiss.

Billy's tongue went into spencer's mouth and tongue to tongue they were kissing while they moaned. Billy licked his lips and grabbed spencer, bridal style.

Billy softly puts him on the bed as spencer laid there, panting. He grabbed spencer and kissed

him again as he took off his coat. Spencer blushed and in his mind, he didn't care what was going to happen to him, he just wanted pleasure. the drug itself is very powerful, and very strong.

Billy took off spencer's clothes only to leave him in boxers. Spencer felt good. His skin was shining under the moonlight and he felt cooled down a bit. Spencer laid on his stomach and billy blushed at sight. Billy laid on spencer and started to insert two fingers into him. spencer blushed and moaned and shouted "faster" repeated times. Billy chuckled and laid beside him. "You beg for too much, my little spence~"

Billy put in three fingers and went faster. Spencer closed his eyes and shouted slightly. "Billy! are you going to put it in or?!" billy leaned in and shushed him again. "shh.. stop being such a loud mouth" billy said.

Billy started to unbuckle his pants as spencer started to rub his own member. Billy rubbed his tip on spencer's butthole. "are you ready for this, my spence?" Spencer nodded eagerly. Billy went in quickly and spencer moaned loudly. Billy looked over at spencer. "you doing ok?" spencer nodded. Billy thrusted back and forth and went faster with his paste. Spencer grabbed onto the bed sheets tightly. Billy blushed and moaned too. "your hole is very tight spence.. Don't be alarmed if i come fast.."

Billy thrusted faster and grinned. "i'm coming!" a couple more thrusts and billy came into spencer butthole. spencer's entrance was dripping with billy's cum. spencer came too, all over his face and chest and the covers. Billy turned spencer over and gave him a kiss on the lips. "did you enjoy that spence?" Billy chuckled and saw spencer passed out on his bed. Billy puts his clothes back on and laid on the bed and looked at spencer's sleeping face.

"goodnight spence~" he covered himself and spencer and gave spencer a small kiss and fell asleep next to spencer.


End file.
